


Lessons Learned

by Storygirl000



Series: The Miraculous Salt Collection [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bustier salt, Gen, how not to be a teacher, ml salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storygirl000/pseuds/Storygirl000
Summary: Chloé decides to ask Ms. Bustier something important.
Series: The Miraculous Salt Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568887
Comments: 12
Kudos: 795





	Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Me: (notices that I haven't written anything where Ms. Bustier gets some karma despite her horrible teaching methods in my salt fics)
> 
> Me: Let's fix that.
> 
> (As usual, Lila anon comments will be deleted.)

It was the end of another school day. Ms. Bustier was cleaning her desk when she heard a knock at the door.

“Come in,” she called.

The door opened and Chloé walked in, a neutral expression on her face.

“Oh, hello, Chloé,” the teacher greeted her, smiling. “What did you need?”

Chloé hesitated for a second before replying. “You know how you gave me so many chances to become a better person before I actually started taking your lessons to heart?”

“Yes, why?”

“Well...how come you won’t do the same for Marinette?”

At that, Ms. Bustier tensed up, her smile quickly becoming a frown.

Ah, Marinette. The girl had been one of the class’ role models, and Ms. Bustier had been proud of her. But then...

She didn’t understand it. Something about Lila’s arrival had flipped a switch in Marinette, and suddenly she was different. She deliberately went out of her way to bully the poor Italian, from harassing her in the halls to throwing false accusations at her. Even worse, she’d disrupted the harmony in the class by forcing everyone to choose sides.

She’d heard the sad stories from several of her students: how Marinette had forced the other members of Kitty Section to kick Ivan out for daring to disagree with her, how she’d kicked Kim and Max out of an exclusive club they’d loved being a part of (the fact that they wouldn’t give her the details was a bit worrying, though), and how Kim’s girlfriend Ondine was being bullied by her own class for not siding with Marinette...it was horrible.

At least Lila and Adrien had proven to be beacons of peace and understanding in these troubling times, but some days, even they weren’t enough.

“Marinette has disrupted the harmony in class several times and actively bullied other students, Chloé,” she responded. “I’m afraid we can’t give her any more chances; all we can do is teach her what it feels like to be bullied and left out.”

“But I did exactly the same stuff, and you never punished  _ me _ for it,” Chloé argued. “Why won’t you do the same for Marinette?”

Bustier sighed. “I’m afraid she’s a special case. She’s been actively going after Lila and Adrien, people who’ve done so much for this class. Clearly, she took them for granted.”

“But Marinette’s done so much for this class, and you never stopped me from bullying her because of it!”

“Some things just can’t be understood until you’re older, Chloé.”

Chloé went silent for a second, before nodding. “I see. Thank you, Ms. Bustier.”

She left the classroom, and Bustier smiled, happy that she was able to help another student.

00000

Chloé exited the classroom and walked down the hallway, breathing a sigh of relief.

“Got everything, Chlo?”

She turned to see Marinette, Alya, and Sabrina, all waiting for her expectantly.

Chloé smirked and pulled out her phone. “She never even noticed I was recording our conversation.”

Sabrina smiled. “You’re so amazing, Chloé!”

“Oh, you definitely are,” Alya said. “Wait until the school board gets a load of that!”

Marinette gave a nervous smile and rubbed the back of her head. “Really, guys, you didn’t have to do this for me-”

“Girl, we absolutely did,” Alya interrupted. “Heck, I probably should’ve done it back before Chloé turned her life around. No offense, of course.”

“None taken,” Chloé replied, rolling her eyes. “Victory dinner is on me.”

00000

Two days later, Ms. Bustier’s students filed into the classroom as usual...only for a surprising sight to greet them.

The person standing at the front of the class was not Ms. Bustier, but a man roughly in his thirties. His brown hair was neatly combed, he had a short beard, and glasses were perched on his nose.

“Um, excuse me?” Rose asked. “Where’s Ms. Bustier?”

The man shook his head. “Ms. Bustier will no longer be teaching your class; she’s currently under investigation for blatant favoritism and discrimination among her students, and the principal is in a similar predicament for allowing her to continue for this long unchecked. I’m Mr. McGehee, and I’ll be your substitute for the rest of the week, until they manage to find a permanent replacement.”

He didn’t seem to notice Lila go several shades paler, nor the wink Alya and Chloé shot Marinette.

Clearly, the students weren’t the only ones who needed to learn something.

**Author's Note:**

> The substitute teacher is based off of one of my college professors, who I'd like to apologize to for being a horrible student.


End file.
